


The First Christmas of Corpsekkuno

by skylox68



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas, Cuddle, Cute?, First Meetings, Gift, M/M, Merry Christmas, catkkuno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylox68/pseuds/skylox68
Summary: Sykkuno and Corpse first time meeting on Christmas.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 238
Collections: Corpsekkuno Fic Exchange: Holidays 2020 edition!





	1. Christmas Wandering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sinedeam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinedeam/gifts).



> I really tried, I'm sorry if it's not what you expected, it was fun writing though!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How they spent Christmas together

“Fuuuuck” Corpse groaned, leaning back in his chair slightly frustrated. He was currently looking for a gift for Sykkuno, but he couldn’t find or think of anything Sykkuno might want. He might just be overthinking it but he wants it to be perfect, well close to perfect. ‘What does Sykkuno love a lot?’ Corpse thought. Games is a no brainer, Corpse himself is a no brainer too. After some thought, white fur came into his mind. Bimbus. ‘Of course, his Twitch channel is deck out with Bimbus’. Corpse quickly search for the nearest pet store, before grabbing his mask, keys, and walk out the door. Already having a good idea of what he wanted to get.

Sykkuno is also overthinking too. ‘I could get him a ring? Wait, that might be a bit much, something simpler than that’ Sykkuno thoughts going everywhere. He sat there trying to thinking of a good piece of jewelry he can get for Corpse -since he knows Corpse loves to wear them. ‘A bracelet?’ he thought suddenly, ‘couple bracelets??’ the idea came to mind after. Sykkuno pulled up Google to look for the perfect couple bracelet. After looking for a hour, Sykkuno thinks he found the perfect bracelets. ‘Hopefully he likes it’ he thought, as he press ‘Purchase’.

It is now the morning of Christmas, Corpse’s driving up the road to L.A.. Corpse felt anxious, this would be his first time meeting Sykkuno. He was not ready for his, especially since he didn’t have much time to prepare, since it was just planned a few days ago.

Few days ago~

After playing a few hours of Among Us with the group, Corpse and Sykkuno went into their own call. “I can’t believe they voted me out like that,” Sykkuno pouted. 

Corpse chuckled at him for still being sad that no one believe him during the game, “I believed you.”

“I knew you would, thank you” Sykkuno said happily. Corpse easily hearing the smile in his voice. It was quite easy to read Sykkuno, he wears his heart on his sleeve. “Hey Corpse?” Sykkuno called out after a few minutes of silences.

“What up?”

“Uhh, what are you doing for Christmas?” Sykkuno sound nervous.

“Nothing really, probably just gonna have a Christmas stream.”

“Oh- okay um” Sykkuno mumbled, like he was trying to stop himself from saying something.

“What is it?” Corpse ask after a moment.

“Wha-what?” Sykkuno stuttered confuse.

“When you sound like that, you usually are trying to stop yourself from saying something” Corpse explain, “just tell me.”

“Oh? Ummm...” Corpse gave him a minute to say what he wanted to say. “I was wondering if- you don’t have to- it’s just, ahh” Sykkuno trailed off.

“Yes?”

“I just wanted to see if you wanted to spend Christmas together?” Sykkuno sorta whispered.

“Oh?” Corpse was shocked by the question.

“I mean! You don’t have to! I don’t want to make you uncomfortable! It’s just, I’m spending this Christmas by myself this year and I just thought we could meet? You can wear a mask, or you don’t-” Sykkuno ramble on. But Corpse zoned out.

‘Meeting Sykkuno on Christmas sounds nice’ Corpse thought, ‘it would be easier to give him my gift too, well gift for Bimbus.’

“Ye-yeah, sure” Corpse cut in between Sykkuno nervous rambling.

“Wait, really?!?” Sykkuno sounded excited and shocked.

“Yeah, if it’s only going to be me and you, why not? I trust you the most out of everyone” Corpse explain, “plus I don’t want my little plant to be alone on Christmas.” Sykkuno blush at the weird pet name Corpse gave him awhile ago. 

“Okay,” Sykkuno said happily. Corpse smiled knowing he made Sykkuno happy and that he was going to meet him.

So here he was, driving to Sykkuno’s apartment -since Sykkuno doesn’t have a car. It took about few hours before he stop at a large apartment complex. Corpse felt his nerves unsettled, he tried to take a few deep breathes trying to settle them. Touching his face to make sure his mask was covering him, he got out of the car and message Sykkuno.

**_Corpse <3_ **

_I just park_

_What was your apartment number again?_

**_< 3Sykkuwu<3_ **

_49! Doors unlocked_

Corpse took a deep breath again, grabbing the poorly wrap gift and head up to the apartment. Grabbing the doorknob of his boyfriend’s door, he felt his nerves get to him. ‘What if Sykkuno doesn’t like the way I look?’ The thought crosses his mind. He shook his head. He knows Sykkuno wouldn’t judge him like that, but it still slightly bug him.

While Corpse was settling his nerves, Sykkuno was freaking out on the other side of the door. ‘Calm down, it’s just Corpse’ Sykkuno thought, trying to settle down. 

‘ _But it’s your boyfriend you spent hours imagining meeting for months now.’_

“Oh my god” Sykkuno buried his face in his hands. Thoughts kept running through this mind. “Okay calm down Sykkuno. You don’t want to make Corpse uncomfortable” Sykkuno took a deep breath just as he heard the front door open.

“Sykkuno?” Sykkuno heard the deep voice of Corpse outside his bedroom.

“Corpse?” Sykkuno called out, he got up from his bed and walk to the livingroom, seeing Corpse standing in there. ‘Woah’ Sykkuno thought in shock. It’s one thing seeing his body in pictures, but it’s another thing seeing it in real life. They stood there looking at each other for a moment, taking in that the other was really standing there in front of them, not just through a computer screen. 

“Beautiful” was the first words Corpse said.

“Wha-what?” Sykkuno ask fluster at the sudden word.

“You’re really beautiful” Corpse said as he felt his own face heat up. He watch Sykkuno’s neck go red before it slowly travel up to his face. ‘Cute.’

“Oh umm” Sykkuno didn’t know what to say. He was use to being complimented on the internet in text form, not use to someone saying it to his face -especially his boyfriend. “Thank you?” he said, sounding more like a question. Corpse knew he probably didn’t believe him. So he decided to continue a little simpfest.

“You look handsome, amazingly adorable, perfect basically” Corpse watch Sykkuno’s smile grow bigger, his hand hands slowly covering his face. Corpse walk up to Sykkuno, grabbing his hand and slowly brought it back down. ‘His hands are softer than I thought’ Corpse rub the softer hand in his. “And you have the prettiest smiles” he finished off. Sykkuno was at a loss of words, he didn’t think this is how their first exchange would be like, leaving him flustered and blushy.

“Yo-you look very handsome too” Sykkuno said, a moment after calming himself down after the complicating fest that Corpse started. “An-and, you look really cool!” Sykkuno added quickly. Corpse really did look cool. From his silver rings he felt press against his hand, to the few bracelets, to his black baggy clothing -that also had a skull inside a rose on the sweatshirt-, and silver chains decorating his neck.

“Even with the mask on?” Corpse question Sykkuno. Sykkuno nod, smiling brightly. Corpse slowly touch Sykkuno's cheek. 'Soft' Corpse thought, he slowly brush his thumb against the skin. “Wow” Corpse whisper, well try to, whispering is hard for him. “I can’t believe you’re really standing in front of me.”

“Me either, feels like a dream” Sykkuno said slightly haze, all his focus on Corpse’s warmth on his cheek. Sykkuno then remember the present he got for Corpse. “I got you a present!” Sykkuno said. He let of Corpse’s hand -sadly. He walk back into his bedroom to grab the small box containing the bracelets. Walking out, he saw Corpse looking at a picture of Sykkuno, Toast, and Lily back at the OTV house. “Here” he held the box out to Corpse. Corpse grab it and took the lid off revealing two bracelets, one black with a half a heart with a devil horn charm and the other being green with other half of the heart with a halo on top. “Since everyone always associates us with the angle and devil, so I thought this would be, cute?” Sykkuno explain, ruffling the back of his hair shy. Corpse grab the black one holding it up between them. 

“You got us couple bracelets?” Corpse smile at how cute Sykkuno is. Sykkuno nod shyly, smiling brightly. 

“This one is mine!” Sykkuno grab the green one, and pushing the hearts together to make a whole heart. Corpse stared fondly at him.

“That is so cute, like you” Sykkuno blush at the comment.

“I-I thought they would be nice! Sin-since you like to wear jewelry”. Corpse chuckled and ruffled Sykkuno’s hair, enjoying the softness through his fingers.

“My present looks stupid compare to yours.”

“I bet it’s great! Especially since you got it.” Corpse knew Sykkuno would say that, he’s too kind for his own good. Corpse turn to grab the present that he set on the couch. He felt slightly hesitant to give to Sykkuno, but push past it and turn back to Sykkuno and holding it out for him. Sykkuno quickly grab it and gently unwrap it. Inside was a small green doggy sweater, with a hood and pocket. Corpse watch Sykkuno giggle. “It might be a little big on Bimbus but it’s really cute, thanks Corpse.”

“Yeah, I sorta guess the sizing from your Instagram” Corpse said, feeling slightly weird saying he basically stalk through his Instagram.

“Make sense, I’ll send you pictures of him in it the next time I see him” Sykkuno said, looking at Corpse. Corpse nod, happy Sykkuno actually like it. Then they stood in awkward silence, not really knowing what to do now. They didn’t really plan what to do once they met. “So, um, what do you want to do now?” Sykkuno finally ask. 

“Uhhh, I don’t know, I didn’t really have anything on mind besides being with you” Corpse reply. It was silence again, before Sykkuno remember a post he saw on FaceBook a while ago.

“There’s a light show happening later tonight at the park, if you want to go see it?”

“Sure, but what do we do until then?” It was just a bit after 1 p.m.

“We can watch a few movies I recently bought?” So they sat on the couch, watching movies, slowly moving closer towards each other, in the end they ended up cuddling. Corpse holding Sykkuno, and watching Sykkuno expressions more than the movie. Sykkuno’s laughter filling his ears from having him so close and Corpse absolutely love it. He could feel himself from falling more in love with the man. Sykkuno really did became his everything. After a few movies, they both started to get hungry, and they decided to find somewhere open to eat. “I think if you turn here, there’s a little diner that might be open” Sykkuno instructed Corpse. The sun was already setting by the time they left to find food. 

“The Jack Diner?” Corpse ask, looking at the glowing sign in the distance. 

“Yes! They make really good pancakes!” Sykkuno exclaim excitedly.

“You want pancakes? During the evening?” Corpse questioned humorously, rasing a brow at Sykkuno, pulling into the almost empty parking lot. 

“Yeah, they are really good and I haven’t had one in a while, but they do make good vegan hamburgers too if you don’t want pancakes” Sykkuno added.

“Nah, pancakes sound good right now, and since you said they are good, I’ll give it a try” Corpse smile at Sykkuno, but realize he can’t see it. ‘Maybe I should’ve took off my mask earlier’ Corpse thought belatedly, as they were getting out of the car. Sykkuno notice Corpse wasn’t actually getting out, then notice he was breathing a bit hard. Remembering Corpse doesn’t do well with being outside, he quickly ran around the car bending down to Corpse’s level grabbing his hands softly. 

“You’re okay, I’m right here, we can always go and order something and wait back at my apartment” Sykkuno tried to comfort the slightly shaky man. Corpse close his eyes, taking a deep breath, focusing on the slightly smaller hands in his. He knows he can trust Sykkuno to keep him safe. After a couple minutes, Corpse nods and open his eyes to Sykkuno giving him a reassuring smile. They both headed inside the diner, where only a couple other people sat. They pick a booth in the back and sat across from each other, Corpse’s back facing everyone. A waitress came up to them giving a menu and getting when they want to drink before leaving.

“The pancakes do look” Corpse said, looking at the pictures in the menu.

“They are, I like the chocolate pancakes with the berry bowl” Sykkuno said, putting down his menu as he already knew what he wanted. Corpse look at each option carefully, debating which one look better. Sykkuno on the other side was staring at Corpse. He still couldn’t comprehend Corpse was sitting in front of him, that they just cuddle together on his couch, that they held hands staring at each other for the first time face to face, and that Corpse actually came all this way because Sykkuno ask to spend Christmas together. He never thought in a million years that someone would love him romantically. He just thought he would live his days by himself, with Bimbus by his side. So it was a very shocking surprise that Corpse ask him to be his boyfriend. He never imagine his crush liking him back. Sykkuno instantly said ‘yes’ at the question, and now here he was, ordering pancakes with Corpse in a little diner on Christmas. 

“I think I’m going to go with the strawberry pancakes with the fruit bowl” Corpse finally chose. Sykkuno called over the waitress placing the order for himself and Corpse. “What do you want to do after the light show?” Corpse questioned after the lady left. Sykkuno thought again. 

“Hmm, I don’t know, we can figure it out after the show” Sykkuno respond. Corpse nod before making another decision. He reach up and took his mask off. Once the mask was off, Corpse look down not wanting to see Sykkuno’s reaction, slightly scared of what it could be. Sykkuno sat there in shock, not believing his eyes. 

‘He’s……. he’s hot’ Sykkuno thought, his cheeks taking a pinkish color. ‘I can’t believe he thought he look unattractive.’ To say the least, it took everything in Sykkuno to not like fanboy in front of him, he didn’t want to make Corpse uncomfortable by bring attention to them. “You’re really…. hot” Sykkuno finally said, covering his flustered face. Corpse look up at Sykkuno at those words shock. Corpse didn’t really expect this being his reaction.

“Really?” Corpse ask, slightly fluster at Sykkuno being fluster.

“Ye-yeah, you’re ve-very attractive, hot” Sykkuno -still flustered- respond. Corpse’s features just look perfectly structured and hard to look away from. Just then they heard footsteps heading their way, Corpse quickly pulled the mask back on as the waitress arrived with their drinks and food. 

“Call me over if you need anything else” she said, setting everything down and walking away. Slowly Corpse took off the mask again, after making sure the waitress was out of sight. He jump at the sudden finger touching his face. Sykkuno instantly pull his hand back, scared he made the other man uncomfortable.

“Sorry, if I made you uncomfortable” Sykkuno apologize quickly. Corpse shook his head, grabbing Sykkuno’s hand and putting it to his face, enjoying the feeling of Sykkuno’s hand on his face. Sykkuno blush again, slowly rubbing his thumb against his cheek, it’s soft despite how thin it was. Something sorta bloomed in Corpse’s chest at this feeling, at how Sykkuno was looking at him with so much softness and love. 

“We should start eating before we miss the show” Corpse said, slightly regretting it because Sykkuno pulled his hand and agreed. They sat there eating and talking about anything that came to mind, which ended up starting a laughing fest bring up old funny memories.

Once they were done eating, they basically ran out realizing they were gonna be late. “Which way?!” Corpse ask, pulling out of the parking lot, still laughing.

“Go do-down this road and tu-turn righ-right” Sykkuno said, barely getting the words out through laughter. When they finally got to the park, the light show already starting. They both got out, seeing that there was only a few other cars. “It’s really pretty” Sykkuno said, looking at the lights. Corpse hummed in agreement watching the lights. They both stand side by side watching the lights. It was quite a beautiful moment. Like those scene in those shitty Christmas movies, expect it wasn’t shitty moment to them, it was blissful. 

Corpse look over at Sykkuno, watching him with a loving gaze. The lights shining over Sykkuno’s face made him look angel like. Corpse couldn’t take his eyes off him. Before he knew it, the show was over and Sykkuno was looking back at him. “Wanna take a walk?” Sykkuno suggested. Corpse nod, pressing the lock on his keys. They walk through the park slowly, taking in the fresh air and night sky. Corpse slowly but hesitantly grab Sykkuno’s hand. Sykkuno shyly smiled before giving a light squeeze.

“This is a really nice park, I like the decorations they put up” Corpse said, admiring the different assortments of lights around them. Sykkuno nod in agreement.

“Let’s check out the houses down here, the decorations look cool” Sykkuno pulled Corpse towards the houses. Against the night sky, the lights and decorations glowed brightly. At some point they started talking about recent games they played and live streams they did, not really paying attention to where they were going. They ended up on a road with lots of closed stores, but also of course, lights. “Look, there’s a little store open” Sykkuno pointed out.

“Let’s go get something to drink and warm up a bit, I didn’t expect it to be chilly tonight” Corpse said, having only worn a thin sweater while Sykkuno worned a thicker sweater. Running across the street, then made it to the little store on the corner. Inside they found a hot drink dispenser, Sykkuno got coffee and Corpse got hot cocoa. Walking out and taking small sips of their drinks, Sykkuno was struck with realization after looking around.

“Hey Corpse?” Sykkuno called out.

“Hmm?” Corpse answer, taking another small sip of his hot cocoa.

“Do you remember how to get back to the car?” Sykkuno ask, “I-I never been to this part before” he admitted. 

“Oh fuck” Corpse said in shock realizing he doesn’t remember either. They look at each other, before bursting out laughing. “We came from that side so let’s go back over there” Corpse grab Sykkuno hand, and pulling him over to the other side of the road. They tried to remember were they turn and tried to remember which lights they saw, but getting distracted by other lights instead. “Oh hey look, you can see the Hollywood sign from here” Corpse notice -getting distracted once again. 

“Oh yeah you can” Sykkuno look at the sign. 

“Let’s take a selfie together with it” Corpse said, already taking out his phone.

“Oh um ye-yeah sure” Sykkuno agree, slightly shook that Corpse wants to take a picture together. Quickly fixing his hair, he press himself against Corpse to get in frame. Corpse took off his mask, and putting his hand around Sykkuno’s waist, he press the capture button. An idea sprung into Corpse’s mind, so he grab Sykkuno’s face and press his lips against Sykkuno’s, taking another picture. Sykkuno gasp at the sudden warmth on his lips and the fact Corpse took a picture of them kissing. Corpse slowly pulled away to see a red face Sykkuno.

“Your lips taste like coffee” Corpse said, his eyes still staring at Sykkuno’s lips. That only made Sykkuno blush deeper. 

“Th-thanks?” Sykkuno stuttered, not really knowing how to respond. Out of instinct he covered his fluster face and smile, to which Corpse giggle at. Grabbing his hand again, Corpse pull Sykkuno in a direction he hopes leads back to his car. Spending a few minutes wandering and giggling, before Sykkuno pulled out his phone to look up where to go, they were only like 5 minutes away.

Having gotten back into the car, Corpse drove back to Sykkuno’s apartment. While on the ride, Sykkuno notice something in the carside holder. Being curious he grab it to see what it was, only to find out it was a cat headband. Sykkuno giggled, “you really like catgirls don’t you?” Holding the cat ears out. 

“I love catboys too” Corpse said, “especially catkkuno” he smirk. Sykkuno blush again and let a awkward laugh out. Seeing that Corpse was focus on the road, Sykkuno put the ears on. Corpse only notice after pulling up to the apartment and turn towards him. Sykkuno watch as Corpse’s eye widen as he saw the ears sat on top of Sykkuno’s head and Sykkuno looking at him with that goddamn devilish smile of his. Corpse swallow thickly. “Catkkuno is really ruining my life” he place his head against the steering wheel while Sykkuno giggle beside him. 

Going back up to the apartment, Sykkuno decided to make a little late night ramen bowl, while Corpse sat on the couch watching him. Corpse like seeing this domestic version of Sykkuno. He tried to keep this memory lock in his brain, he doesn’t know when the next time he’ll see him like this. It was calm in the apartment, the only noise being music Corpse was playing on his phone and the little voices of Corpse and Sykkuno. After Sykkuno got done eating, they decided to go to sleep. “Your room is different compare to when you were in OTV” Corpse commented, finally seeing Sykkuno’s room for the first time. 

“Yeah, it was a tiny room, but now I have more room, so I try to fill up the space a bit” Sykkuno said, rubbing the back of his neck. Sykkuno was already in his PJs, which is a plain t-shirt and black and green checker PJ bottoms. Corpse nod.

“It’s nice, it gives off your vibe” Corpse lightly touch the touch the bookshelf which had a few book, video game figures, and some gifts from fans. Corpse himself was wearing black shirt and shorts. Walking over to the bed that Sykkuno was already snuggling into, he put his mask on the bedside table and laid next to him. They laid side by side for a few minutes before Corpse finally gather all his courage and wrap his arm around Sykkuno, pulling him closer. Sykkuno made a sound of satisfaction and cuddle closer to Corpse, enjoying his warmth and smell. Corpse smiled at the man nuzzling his head into Sykkuno’s hair, enjoying the softness of it. ‘He so soft’ the thought that kept running through his head all day said once again.

“Goodnight Corpse, I hope you get some good sleep” Sykkuno said, already on the verge of sleep. Corpse smile fondly.

“Goodnight Sykkuno” Corpse said, his heart fluttered having Sykkuno so close to him, “sweet dreams”. That night, Corpse had the best sleep he ever had in his life, and he had the love of his life to thank for that, Sykkuno.

A few days later, Corpse’s phone bing(us) with a notification. Unlocking his phone he saw it was a message from Sykkuno. He click on his name to see a little white dog wearing a green sweater. He felt his heart melt when the next photo pop up of Sykkuno holding Bimbus. 

**_< 3Sykkuwu<3_ **

_He loves it! :D_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed and like your gift fic! :D


	2. Extra: Couple Bracelet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just them putting the bracelet on for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't help myself, just had to write this.
> 
> Very short

“Put the bracelet on for me” Corpse said, holding the bracelet out to Sykkuno. 

“Okay” Sykkuno agreed grabbing the bracelet. Corpse held you his left wrist to Sykkuno as Sykkuno struggled with opening the hook -to which Corpse chuckled at how adorable he look. Sykkuno wrap the bracelet around Corpse’s wrist once he got the hook and close it through the chain. “Done” Sykkuno said, happy at the fact Corpse has the bracelet on. Corpse quickly grab Sykkuno’s bracelet laying on the table.

“I’ll put it on for you” Corpse said, Sykkuno nod and held his wrist out to Corpse. With ease, Corpse open the hook and put the bracelet around Sykkuno’s wrist and close the hook around the chain. Sykkuno grab the Corpse’s wrist with the bracelet, and push the hearts together. Corpse couldn’t help the fond chuckle that left his mouth at Sykkuno’s excited smile and ramble on where he found them. 

Later on fans notice the bracelets and took note on how similar they were. Corpse and Sykkuno only chuckled at the theories and questions fans had about them, because in the end, only they needed to know the meaning.


End file.
